


Moments Like This

by Dev_Writes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur Kirkland - Freeform, Fluff, FrUK, Francis Bonnefoy - Freeform, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dev_Writes/pseuds/Dev_Writes
Summary: Francis and Arthur spend their first New Year's Eve together as a couple.





	Moments Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is my life, y'all. Let me know what you think of this little one-shot!

Arthur never cared about celebrating the New Year. Why should he? All that happened was the clock changed from 11:59 p.m. to midnight, same as it did every day. Another year was beginning, sure, but after living hundreds of them, it seemed to lose its significance. When one lives forever, another year is as big a deal as having rainy weather in England.

Francis, on the other hand, had quite the opposite opinion. To him, this holiday was a source of excitement. He usually threw extravagant parties, complete with fireworks and champagne and a guest list of over a hundred. Everyone would stay up drinking and dancing and talking all night until they finally wore themselves out and went home. Arthur was always invited to these parties, but he never showed up.

This year, however, was different for both of them.

Arthur couldn't help but stare dreamily at Francis as they walked hand-in-hand through the streets of Paris. He hand never really been able to appreciate the man's utter beauty until recently. Now that he was his boyfriend, he felt no shame in the fact that he could no longer take his eyes off of him.

Francis felt Arthur's gaze and smiled, lacing their fingers together. He still got butterflies when he felt Arthur's touch or heard his voice or saw his smile, even though they had been dating for a few months now. Francis never thought Arthur would like him, let alone love him. And now they were spending their first New Year's Eve together, so happy and so in love with each other.

Arthur finally turned his head to look forward. He chuckled a little and shook his head when he realized Francis was taking him to the Eiffel Tower.

Francis glanced at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Arthur said, concealing a small, amused smile.

The view from the top of the tower was, as always, gorgeous. Tonight it was even more stunning than usual; the tower itself was decorated with lights, Champs-Elysées was crowded with people who were all excited to welcome the New Year, music could be heard from down below and bright lights were visible all around. Francis gazed at the sight and sighed dreamily. His city was so spectacular.

Arthur, on the other hand, wasn't captivated yet by Paris's splendor because he was still too busy looking at Francis. Francis noticed and turned to wink at him playfully, causing Arthur to blush deeply.

"You know, this has to be one of the cheesiest, most cliché things you've ever done," he sputtered, trying to distract from the fact that he was blushing. It wasn't his fault – Francis was just so damn perfect and it wasn't fair.

Francis smirked. "Well, you should get used to moments like this, Angleterre."

Arthur blushed even harder at the implication that they would be together for a long time.

Francis chuckled. "Besides, you know you like it," he said before winking again.

"Stop that, wanker, you're doing that on purpose."

"Doing what?" Francis inquired innocently.

"You really don't know the effect you have on people, do you?" Arthur said, arching an eyebrow.

"And  _you_  don't know the effect that  _you_  have on people, mon cher."

Arthur scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. The only effect I have on people is making them want to run away."

"Then why do I want to kiss you so badly right now?"

Again, Arthur's cheeks turned red. "Well, you're currently not kissing me even though you're perfectly capable of doing so, so it seems as though your point is invalid."

Francis smiled at him a little. "I'm waiting."

"For what?"

Just then, fireworks exploded in the sky and the crowd cheered as the clock struck midnight.

"That," Francis replied. With that, he wrapped an arm around Arthur's waist, pulled him close, and kissed him passionately. Arthur kissed him back and let out a contented sigh, lifting a hand to caress Francis' face.

When they pulled away, Arthur smirked. "Congratulations, frog. You just managed to make this night even more cliché than it already was."

Francis smirked back, murmuring "Don't ruin the moment" before leaning in for another kiss.

Yes, this New Year's was by far the best one either of them had ever had.


End file.
